


The Neon Saga: A Rose In The Thunderstorm

by ShinigamiSlingby



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8782318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinigamiSlingby/pseuds/ShinigamiSlingby
Summary: *5 years after the Octavian war* This story starts a while after King Ivan had died. It all begins with the prince of Neon and his duty to the land and his love.It will probably be long between updates so bear with me please. War breaks out after the  annual ball, it was inevitable but Roderich still thought of it as a surprise. At the ball, he meets the eccentric Gilbert (unknown to him at the time, Gilbert is a Joker.) The two meet over a course of a year but this is drastically changed. Is it the war that changes Roderich or is it something much darker? The teen rating on this is for manipulation, abuse and general torture.





	1. Chapter 1

He shuffled awkwardly through the crowds with only small holes to see through, even they were blurred. Most of the said crowd had the same problems for tonight is the Kingdom of Hearts annual masquerade. To think that many of them had travelled half of the world to meet here today was amazing. Most of them were in red, some in blue, few in yellow and only two in green. These two being the young man and the Queen of Clubs. Spades were a gutsy lot, the king of Hearts hate them more than the other two kingdoms yet they still parade their identity in a manner fitting two best friends. The less brave of the crowd held the decency to hide their identity from the angry king, Vash Zwingli. He is well known for making broken alliances with the Spades and then throwing all of it back in their faces, this was his way of asserting dominance as the higher house.  
  
The four kingdoms have hated each other since the start, it would be a lie to say otherwise. The Hearts, the Clubs, the Diamonds and the Spades. Every year, there is a fight for the overall leader of the kingdoms. This is one of the main reasons for dispute; unfortunately for most people, the leader this year is the Hearts. All four kingdoms have three main members, they are allowed to plan the tactics of the battle but tend not to fight (there are exceptions to the rule), and many followers. The followers are proficient in certain aspects of trade; Beast masters, gunners, mages, religious healers, Minstrels,  paladins or close combat fighters. Another main reason for the kingdom's hatred to one another is the aspects that they are lacking in their lives. The hearts have all of the love but no wealth, the diamonds have all of the wealth but no luck, the Spades have all of the power but no love and the Clubs have all of the luck but no power. This dispute started with the war of the houses, resulting in many injured and dead. This bitterness died down over the passing years and even some of the members of the kingdoms formed true alliances. Only one thing stood to be agreed on, they all hate the Jokers. Unfortunately, it is only a matter of time before the hatred resurfaces.  
   
*                                                                                                                                                       *  
  
"Roderich, are you joining in on the festivities or are you going to stay sat in this corner alone?" Elizaveta questioned with a stifled laughter, pulling on my arm. She was the Queen of Clubs and my honorary mother, as I am the sole descendent of the house of Clubs. The fate of the actual descendants is something that my father doesn't usually speak about. My actual mother died when I was born, something that many people do not know. Quite a lot of them believe that she is my birth mother but this isn't the case. I couldn't refuse her offer nor could I argue with her, even though this is the side that I show everyone else. I sighed, my intent at this party was to stay hidden from all kind of company.  
"I....possibly. I might join you later." I mumbled, looking to the ruby floor. This was mainly to find confirmation that my fears are not irrational, I found nothing in this act though.  
"Now now. You can't be antisocial for your whole life"  
"Well I have been, as you so wonderfully put it, antisocial for my whole life up until this point. Why should I stop?" I grimaced with a long drawn breath.  
  
She took me by the hand and looked me in the eyes, this was a fiercely compassionate gaze. Her face was full of joy, the affects of the event I suppose, but I know that this is false. She has had to endure more than her share in both emotional and physical pain. Most of it is due to the role of being the queen or watching her husband fall apart. She has lost many children, this is why I am the heir. I was my father's son only, he married my mother shortly after becoming king. If she had had the children, I would have been 5th in line but the stresses imposed on her took their toll. She hides all of her pain due to showing the kingdom a positive outlook on the royals. I know the true extent of her pain though, as does Ivan- he is growing more and more hateful now though so she tends to show him very little. Her eyes showed such kindness even though her past tries to force her into an alternate direction. The gown that lay around us both was threaded in the deepest viridian and adorned with the brightest emeralds. Around the waistband lay a row of obsidian three leaf clovers, out families insignia. They also graced her ivy coloured gloves and her fascinator. Her long honey brown hair lay in curls around her pale shoulders, this was far from her usual self. Then again, this ball changes everyone.  
"Lets go dear Roderich." she smiled brightly, pulling me onto the dancehall's vermillion centre.  
  
I stumbled through this beginning process, my dancing skills were probably the worst in the kingdom. Looking at my feet for the duration of this stepping, I tried to focus my strength on not hurting her and keeping myself upright. Both of these seemed like impossible tasks in my mind but, somehow, I managed them.  
"Look up, the girls in the room cannot see your beautiful smile if you are frowning at the floor." she stated, lifting my chin up with a gloved hand. I do not know whether you could call it a positive or a negative but all of our family are quite blunt- we have made many enemies through this fact. Weak minded people are the only ones afraid of an honest tongue. I grimaced at that last statement, I do not want the attention of any of the people here and they would certainly not want the attention of someone like me. Also, concerning the statement about my smile, these events are not the things that make me smile. I would rather sit in my room and write music, that is the only hint of life and individuality I get in these times, in any other times before the move from Pirose. I was only a child then, naïve to the world's harsh reality. I am still a child now, maybe there is a lot to learn- a lot of cynicism to purge from my heart.  
"I just don't feel comfortable being here, you should have left me in the citadel where I couldn't burden anyone with my company." I shot a brief glance up to her with an awkwardly placed smile.  
"You do not burden people, I just say those things to see if you can become a more confident person. I-"  
"Ah! My darling, would you give me the next dance. It would be an honour to dance with a beautiful lady as yourself." A masked man cut Elizabeta off.  
  
He was an outstanding man, dressed in the finest silks and jewels. A rather flamboyant character it seems and a member of the house of Diamonds. His accent was thrown into a dancing voice, it seemed sweeter than anything that I have ever heard before. This was an accent from a world long dead, I recognise it from certain exhibits about the world back home. The golden hair that draped around his left shoulder was as bright as his suit and mannerisms. His eyes gave me a wonderful, almost devilish, grin through the small eyeholes of his fox mask. I smiled back to this, it would only be rude if I didn't, but it was aimed at the floor.  
"Have fun Roderich, do not make too many hearts soar." Elizabeta threw a growing smile in my direction as the mystery man swept her away through the crowd.  
  
I turned around and chuckled lightly, her joke would normally cause internal anger but today wasn't worth ruining over something as trivial as that. Many people remained with no companion, trust Elizabeta to harass me. They were crowded around the back of the hall, glasses of various alcohol in hand, praying that the night would be over promptly. This was my wish too, to be free of this godforsaken ball. At the head of the hall sat the family of Hearts. They were distanced from the crowd, all three sat above us all in a rose coloured balcony. The figure that stood out in this family was the grim looking king, Ludwig Beilschmidt. He glared at me, it was as if he saw straight through my mask and into my soul. Maybe it was the paranoia kicking in but that is what it felt like. It must be a lonely job being the king though, you have to tend to the people and the land with no regard to your own personal feelings. Their only reprieve in this lonely life is their queen. I continued to walk, shaking this feeling off, the dancing masses could show some sympathy to me for this one time.  
  
"Oh God sorry" a loud voice called, just managing to avoid clashing into me. He pressed his hands against my shoulders in a panic to not fall.  
"What is wrong?" I smile, trying to ease his panic. Maybe it was the ecstasy of the event or the alcohol talking but this moment seemed funnier to me than it normally would. I looked up to the slightly taller man who seemed to stumble around me. He looked to the ground instead of at me, his silver coloured hair framed his soft face. His skin was incredibly pale, almost grey. This was a shock to me as, even though most of us seem pale due to makeup, his was frightfully natural. He lifted his head up slowly, I caught a glance at his eyes. They were a vibrant crimson, a colour more rare within all of the kingdoms. They held a mischievous gleam, this intrigued me more than anything else about this day.  
"I didn't mean to bump into you by the way, it was an acci-"  
"say no more, you didn't hurt me. If you had, I would have had your head." I laughed trying to lift the mood.  
"Sorry still" he mumbled nervously, rubbing the base of his left arm.  
"Come on, lets get out of this hell." I say, taking his hand. It seemed like an odd gesture to show to someone that you have just met but it seemed perfectly normal to me. He tried to keep up as I pushed through the crowd but this was in vain. My grip on his arm slid as he disappeared into the masses. I let out a defeated sigh, hoping that he will manage to find me again. The door to the balcony was in sight, luckily. Looking back at the crowd, I noticed only strangers. The pale man was nowhere to be seen, maybe it was because of the dim lighting. I gave up my quest of looking for him and turned to the large glass doors that stood before me now. Although I wanted to find him before stepping onto the balcony, this seemed to be a far-fetched wish for the time being. The doors were, as pretty much everything else in this kingdom, a deep vermillion colour.  
  
Stepping onto the balcony caused me to snap from my thoughts. The freezing midnight air, accompanied by a ghastly howling wind, hit me like a blunt object to the face. It soothed the raging thoughts to a gentle wave, somehow this caused a guilty feeling in the pit of my stomach. Maybe I was lying to myself when I think of him; how could I be convinced of something as strong as _that_  feeling so soon? If my thoughts can be swayed that easily, maybe it isn't worth worrying about too much. Shaking my head violently, I walked towards the balcony. It was more of a drunken wobble but it was something. I must admit that the kingdom of Hearts has some of the most spectacular scenery. Lanterns, made of rose coloured paper, cast a warm glow along a seemingly clear lake. They floated with a precision closely related to an arrow. Along it's comforting banks grew flowers, roses mainly. They stood triumphantly in long rows, all clustered on their green bushes. Houses lay in one group along the right side of the lake; they were, I am presuming, where the higher ones in the kingdom's subjects' houses. Many of the lower members, if this kingdom is anything like home, are travellers. Paladins, if you prefer an actual name for them. They usually live on the base of mountains or just outside of the Kingdom gates. The glowing night sky seemed to smile down on us, it was partitioned into areas of bues and greys. This caused a wonderful sight, in an accompaniment with the silvery stars. The whole land drowned in a welcoming feeling tonight, the very air holding a strange mood itself. If only it felt like that inside the castle. Hostility was rife in there, the king desparatley tried to hide it, just for tonight, but this action was destined to fail from the start. The Hearts hate the Clubs, the Diamonds hate the Spades. Both of these factors hindered my movements, it is clear that the king has seen me and is plotting my execution on the spot. Looking straight down, almost underneath of the balcony, I saw many children running around outside of the palace gates. They were pushed out there because this event was for adults only, god knows why, It is only an over-glorified party, full of people that will go back to hating each other in the morning.  
  
"Hello again kid." the same gruff voice came from the doorway. I smiled lightly at this harsh calling, although it angered me that he was calling me such names I couldn't help it. Something about him made me feel that I could open up and be who I am on the inside. The small voice of reason rung out at last _Enough of that Roderich, you know that isn't wise._ It spoke words that were true but weren't wanted right now. Thinking about  _that_ wasn't needed either or any help to my situation.  
"Ah, I knew you would find your way here! Welcome back!" I smile, a hint of drunken mockery crept into my voice as I spoke. He stumbled towards me as I was talking, I couldn't help but wince at this. Although I am also in a sort of intoxicated state, I still have the sense to know that he is making me uncomfortable. I refused to speak, as an indication of my offence but it didn't stop him, he only stopped when he was directly in front of me. Realising that my actions were fruitless, I broke the silence with a question.  
"So, what kindom are you part of?"  
"I am...er, that would be telling, kid, and I can't be doing that. What about y'self?" he diverted the question in a manner that showed embarrassment, he clearly thought that it wasn't there but anyone- no matter how long they knew him for- could see it. This was one of the ways to make me angry though, I had to calm myself down during another moment of silence. He took of his mask and lay it beside the door, he then looked back into my eyes; only for a second, and then back down to the floor. Yes he was annoying, a little common, but God- those eyes. His piercing crimson eyes, they melted all of the pain and anger away in a heartbeat. How could I feel anything but joy when faced with something so pure?  
"Why won't you tell me?" I begain, with sincerity in mind but it only ended with frustration " I am from the house of clubs, surely it can't be that bad."  
"It really can" he grimaced as he moved away from my gaze.  
"What do you mean by that? I don't really care much for the feuding. It is for the kings and queens to sort out really." I tried to reassure him but, maybe I am not that good at doing so.  
"Can't tell ya, sorry."  
  
The conversation died down to silence, it resuted in just staring at each other. I understad his privacy but I want to know more. I need to know more now that I have been intrigued by him. It was clear to see that this is not what he normally acts like, it seems so out of place for a flamboyant looking person to be so introverted. My worries and mask have been broken by this peculiar man, I have only the true me left it seems. Who knew that, after just one meeting, you can become so absorbed into a person.  
"Ok then, you tell me something that you are able to." I broke through the painful silence.  
"My name is Gilbert Beilschmidt, I was the heir to the throne of Hearts but I am not part of that kingdom anymore." he looked back into my eyes, for confirmation of me paying attention to his words. How could I not? He was the most interesting person here and I was certainly not letting this conversation go.  
"How come you aren't in the same place? I thought that family stayed together, my fathe- the king's sister....." I trailed off, realising my ramblings. It is true though, you normally stay in the kingdom that you have been assigned to at birth. The only exception to this rule I know of is my father, he was meant to be the heir to the Spades throne but he dropped that due to the lunatic behaviours of his father. I took off my mask and placed it beside his, replacing it with my glasses. Maybe this will help me to see him better, or at least be better than two small circles of vision.  
"No, we had an argument. I was originally the Jack of Hearts, but I hated it. Being part of something so organised, even though this system was running well and the people seemed to live with it, went against everything that I truly believed in. I wanted to tell the king but I knew that it would destroy him, he was... is my brother after all.. Although he seems like an emotionless person, he truly loves his family and his kingdom. I eventually gained the courage to speak with him, as I thought, he got pissy. It caused him to lash out; hey, I got some cool scars from that day. I left after the argument and formed my own group, a group of misfits and-" he stopped abruptly, placing his hand to his mouth. He stepped back in shock, shaking his head and mumbling to himself.  
"What is wrong?" I placed my hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it off before speaking again.  
"I have told you too much. This is why I shouldn't have spoken. Hey, I could tell anyone anything if they were willing to listen." he explained, suddenly realising that it was happening again. "I am so sorry. I do not even know your name and I am rambling on about myself."  
"No, it is perfectly fine and my name is Roderich Eilderstien." I chuckled and stepped back; in the cold, I had been drawn in by his warmth.  
"Please tell me more about you."  
  
"I am the Jack of Clubs so I can sympathise for you reasoning to leave. I hate the formality of the job, not being able to be a real person to the ones who support you. I suppose that is the same with all of the honourable duties of a kingdom though, you are forced to be this perfect being to people you do not even know. They then begin to see you as more of a figure rather than an actual person, much to the disgrace of those moments of humanity we all have. I wouldn't leave myself but it does get frustrating. The only reason I stay is because of the wonderful land we have and the musical facilities we have. Concert halls, Opera houses. You name it, we have it. Also, I couldn't hurt my father like that. He has already been shattered by that same fate once." I told him with a stifled laugh. It felt so strange talking to someone this openly on our first meeting. The pain of talking about my family also set in, how could I speak of my father's pain when I actually do not know of it. How can anyone know how another is feeling?  
"What about the people? Surely, you would miss them." he inquired, tilting his head to the side. This made me laugh  me as it resembled that of a small child, to see someone of his age carry out such a childish action was quite amusing.  
"Well, they are wonderful people, the majority of them are friendly but they are rather loud. Not forgetting self-centred, pretentious and sometimes annoying."  
"I see, you don't like loud? Better steer clear from me then" he laughed loudly, pushing me lightly. His laugh was unlike any that I have ever heard before. It started off gently, as if trying to not show its true nature, but then ended in a shrill almost barking noise. I couldn't help but be amused by this, it was impossible to stay calm around something as strange like that. I hid my laughter as best as I could, concealing it behind my hand, but this was proving a difficult task also.  
  
"Oh, my laugh. I know that it is stu-" he spoke, his tone getting more self-derogatory as he carried on.  
"Now there is no need for apologies, it is wonderful. Strange but wonderful. You remind me of someone  that I have been told about before but I cannot remember who." I dug through my mind for answers: maybe it was through a broken part of my mind or from a past life but he seems so familiar.  
"Well, you probably have seen me around. I am not that easy to miss." he laughed awkwardly. It was clear to see that my last statement had struck a nerve, maybe even frightened him. He shuffled around uncomfortably and tried to look away from me. I couldn't help but feel disheartened at this sudden change in behaviour, maybe if the alcohol wasn't there, it would be more anger towards these actions. I sighed jokingly, part of me wondered if this was done as purely in a jesting manner, and gave him a hug. Might as well drop the formality if I want to keep a friendship going with him, he has already taken many of my statements too seriously. Maybe that is just my serious expression though. He froze for a moment, not expecting this embrace.  
"I am sorry if I have offended you in this past hour or so. I don't mean to so don't think that please." I whispered to him, trying to keep my voice down just in case I accidently shout in his ear.  
"It is ok, I don't mean to get like this, it's just not like me. I tense up when I don't know someone and I want them to have a good impression of me." he laughed over my shoulder.  
"The night is drawing ever so close to finishing, may we meet again?" I ask him, unaware of what I meant by this. He remained silent for a while, it was as if he was searching for that confirmation of mutual feeling. He let a smile creep onto his face; it was a mischievous, devilish grin. I edged closer to him, adjusting my glasses and waited for the answer in pure anticipation. He must like playing these sort of mind games, almost laughing at others hopes, but I don't mind. I am used to such things from the ones I hold dear anyway.  
"Very well, we shall meet again. Don't know if it will be here, at your kingdom or in another world but we shall meet again. he smiled placing my hand in his and kissing it "Farwell Roderich."  
  
And with that, he disappeared into the masked mass. The only thing that he didn't realise was that, in his chest held my heart.


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

I shook my head in shock, how could I have let myself slip into that daydream? It seemed forever since I saw him, hell, it probably has been that long. We met once but then I never saw him again, maybe that is just the affect that I have on people. I haven't seen my mother since that day either, she left around the time that father died but she hid away for many months leading up to this horrible fate. The coach unsteadily bounced across the heavily rocky path, I expected nothing else from the country roads here. It's texture would give one the impression that it isn't the correct path but it is, in fact, the only path. My glass of strawberry wine began to jump in time to this. With a slightly angered sigh, I diverted my eyes from the black leather interior to the forest outside. I smiled sombrely as I recollected the words that my father would recite on occasions such as this one. He had always told me to look out of my window, as it is good for the mind. I gazed with that same childish gleam, as always, in my eyes. The same as the one I had when we first embarked in the journey to this town. I must look like an idiot to anyone around me. Here I am, sitting here, slack-jawed and wide eyed at a scene I have seen countless times before. My father had moved from Pirose, an archaic fishing village in the Octavian realm, with me to Oakland in Neon. We had lived in many different places (to escape grandfather) but Oakland has been our home for years. We had both fallen in love with the area but father especially.

He was originally the heir to the land in Octavia, to the throne of Spades, but he ran away. As a teenager, he was in the army, as forced by his father. The kingdom had no ruler and the war was upon them so grandfather managed to become lord protector until a true heir was found. This was to no prevail so they handed over ownership to Augustus Braginski, the most ruthless man to ever walk this damned earth. Or so I, and father, thought. This battle was between my ancestors and the shape-shifter army, it had been brewing for many years before but finally broke through in 1887. My grandfather wanted father to fight but he refused. He was the only one with actual conscience and an ability to give emotion-lead decisions. Father knew that the battle couldn't be won, it would just be a pointless massacre. He ran from the castle and settled down in Pirose, it was where he met my mother and I was born. Mother died giving birth and this was when father realised that he wanted to leave this town. We arrived here a few years later, after a perilous voyage across the world. Father became leader with a short lived struggle as their king had turned corrupt. They knew of his family background so, instead of appointing the king's brother, they chose my father. The vampires of Neon still owed a debt to my family and, because of this, became Neon's first true army. Everything was picturesque until my sixteenth birthday. Father took this very carriage ride to Serpia, a woodland village in the east, to retrieve my gift. He was assassinated by a member of grandfathers old army, the only one to survive, as he was traveling home. Letting a tear slip down my cheek and taking a sip of my wine, I turned to face Bertwald (the King's guard).

"Prince, I have some alarming news regarding Cardinal Mugretzi. I was supposed to keep it to myself, hell I wasn't even supposed to know. Anyway, I thought that you would want to know as you speak of him so fondly." Bertwald whispered. I could see the caution in his face, maybe he thought that someone was tracking him. This caught my attention as there is nothing I do not know about the cardinal, or so I thought. He is my trusted friend and companion, or (again) so I thought. We would share many secrets and troubles, I would even help him collect money for the church. He had been the father figure I needed, when I was younger and in need of a role model. He taught me how to fight with a sword, how to read and write in Emelaean and how to play the violin. The man was a genius but, as we know, all good men have their flaws.  
"He..... well, how do I put this, he.. is a vampire" Berwald sighed and shifted uneasily in the cold leather seat. This is impossible though, the vampire colony was eradicated in the war 34 years ago. Without thinking, I voiced that opinion. He shook his head and looked to the glass floor before speaking.  
"No, one vampire escaped the war by hiding in that forest," he started, pointing at the window. I looked to where he was pointing and an uneasy shudder rolled across my skin. "a demonic and tyrannical vampire. The Cardinal. You wouldn't think that a 'man of god' would be a vampire, would you?" he explained, taking a sip of his drink. Smoke, from the driver's cabin, filled the carriage. It pained my chest but I carried on without a word against it. He cut me off from my thoughts by tapping away at my curiosity. It got the better of me so I sat in front of him, wide eyed and intrigued. I couldn't go on without this information, I definitely need to know but my hesitant side kicked in. What if ruins my life? I took a long breath and, ignoring my mind's indecisiveness, asked him the question. My need for this knowledge troubled me. I knew that, one day, it shall be my downfall. The smoke nearly choked me as I did so but I was determined to ask.  
"But he looks perfectly human, how can this be?"

The carriage ride had come to an end before Bertwald could tell me anything. He said that it was for the best that the driver was out of earshot. The guard's quarters were facing us as they were to the side of the castle. Unlike most of the town, they were clean and nearly as well built as the castle. Bertwald looked from side to side- as if looking for someone- before opening his door. A panicked stare embedded itself into his rough-looking, jagged face. This was far from the usual features Bertwald shrouds his expressions and mannerisms in. This unnerved me completely: if something can scare the most courageous man I know, it would easily scare me. I am easily scared anyway but this will probably make it worse. I stepped in, giving my eyes time to adjust to the dark walls and absence of a true light source. He did have a gas lamp, stood on a poorly made table, but this barely made a difference to the current sate of darkness  
He walked over to a large wooden chest and picked out a book. It was rather old, the gold leaf had peeled off and left engraved marks onto it's leather cover. It read: "The Diary Of Beings And Entities". I examined the rather stained and torn pages of the book and the melted lock made of pewter. He noticed me staring and decided to explain the lock and it's condition.  
"I had to, my great grandfather wrote this and handed it down through the generations. He made my grandfather promise that he would never open it and that he would pass it on and the message. I, however, ignored the warning and opened it. the lock had to be melted as there was no key with it." He then opened the book to a page with a diagram, of what they call a "Vampire".

It was a crooked, rabid looking creature. The skin that covered the hunched over beast barely did that, most of it's pale bones were visible. The shaded grey scales exposed sections of it's spine, fused onto this and slowly winding around the thing's sides were ribs, badly broken ones to be exact. The jagged splinters of bone ripped through the grey flesh like wary animals looking for danger. Sheets of skin stretched from the creatures arms, they were deeply embedded with veins and finished just below the creatures bent knees. My heart raced and my face crumpled, I didn't want to look but my eyes would not turn. It's face bore an elongated mouth; abhorrent, disjointed sets of teeth protruded from it's thin, black lips. They were brown and cavity riddled, as if centuries old. It's jaw hung desperately to it's chest, well the part that was still attached. Only thin, singular strands of hair were left clinging onto the creatures cracking skull. Two thin, almost closed, slits lay above a dark hole in it's face. No eyes, no nose, just the mouth. They were once features but it was as if some form of decay had sealed them shut, in a few years time there will be no visible record that they ever existed. Its stretched limbs seemed to hang limply, as if pulled out of their sockets, from the creature's torso. They had chipped, yellow claw like nails at the tips of its bony, grey hands. Grey paper like wings were also visible, the emerged from the severely bent spine. I stared in horror, many questions lingered in my mind.

"The cardinal is not that, is he?" I ask with a cry. Bertwald said nothing, he just nodded. I stared at him with an apparent apathy to my look, this was completely opposite to the thoughts racing through my head. As he has known me for many years he knew what this meant and explained the situation further. To be honest, I really think that I should just leave the subject there but my curiosity wouldn't leave me alone. Maybe it would be best, for both parties, if we just left it alone.  
" Y'see, this kind of vampire, the true vampire are able to shift from the human form to that. They are not affected by crosses or holy water as they are man made objects of religion. Only heavy impact, organ failure, or the true face of god can kill them. They do not only feed off of only blood, they feed on all of the fluids produced by the victim. On occasion, they will even eat the meat, hence the title "the life eaters". They also do not have immortality, they just live longer than humans.. Basically something that you do not want to mess with." he finished, his expression was frightfully straight for this conversation topic. Maybe the thought of some light humour would ease the tension but he is a man of seriousness, the entire thought of breaking the mood with laughter has never occurred to him before. All of this baffled me, how could this great, religious man be that? My mind wouldn't stop spinning as I was trying to process the information. Trying to focus on something else was to no prevail as the image of that thing burned itself onto the back of my mind.  
"I am sorry but you have to go now, the king's high council of guards do a routine check of the quarters soon and if they find this, they will confiscate it and throw me in prison. Goodbye prince Roderich." he muttered quickly.  
"If it were anyone else, Bertwald, I would have accused them of trying to get rid of me." I stated coldly. The start of his statement did sound like a lie, a great excuse for getting rid of me.  
"Please Prince, just this once, believe me." he answered, his expression grew ever more stern as the moments passed. He was trying to make me fear staying here, most likely. Despite my thoughts on the matter, I complied without another word spoken. If all of that is true, the King's Guard will have his head. I knew that to do this before, my childhood friend's father met with that same gory fate.

As soon as the large wooden door opened, sunlight blistered through. Only then did I realise that Bertwald had no lights in his cabin. The shock of the information had diverted my attention from my surroundings. Why hadn't someone told me about him before? My closest allies and the palace servants have told me that the man changed when my father and I arrived here. Maybe this is the change they are speaking of. That could have prevented me from having a close friendship with him and that could have been for the best. Maybe that is why they didn't tell me. All of these "maybes" and " what ifs" are spinning in my mind. I took one last look inside Mathew's house and to the outside again. With my final farewells, I ventured out into the town square. It was bathed in the late night sunshine that you always get in the summer months. I checked my watch and it stated in bold numbers, pointed a by large hands; 10:30 PM.

I walked over to the grand fountain, situated just outside of the palace gates. I looked at the vast building embellished with gold and a wrought iron gate. The stark, mountainous horizon, enveloped in golden shades of light, stood out behind it. Along the far mountain lay train tracks, they had always highly regarded the landscape here as beneficial for the growing urge of modern transport. I have to say that they are true in that respect. My hero, the late king Jerome Francis Carriedo II, made this place the marvellous tourist attraction that it is today. He could have built the palace anywhere in Neon but he chose Oakland because of it's balance of flat woodland and sharp mountain ranges. He is my role model, alongside the Baron Carlisle Draco (My great grandfather 6 times removed) , for many reasons but mainly for their love of architectural designs and the arts. I would love to become a great designer like them one day but I will have an empire to look after first.

My love for the arts has grown throughout the years but it started when I was a young boy. It fully fluctuated around about 7 years ago, I dabbled in many art forms before this but music was probably the one that struck my heart. My grandfather told me that art was a waste of time, that the world could live without it, but I knew different. My father was pretty indifferent about it, he simply wanted to give me a childhood but also respect his father. Art was one of the only things that I knew of, at the time, that didn't involve war. It was pure and showed the deep thoughts of the artists portrayed in one marvellous way. I was rather disheartened at his attempts to crush this hope but I respected his wishes as he is my grandfather. He sent me to his newly opened grammar school but this was an even bigger waste of my time. I have never been, what they call, academically gifted but I was intellectual in my own ways. In ways that excelled children of my age. For example; I couldn't read or write but, by the age of 10, I could play the piano at a level higher than most adults in the city of Oakland. I could play Denaerian Myx Emelae Aeriusa with my eyes closed. I was still outraged with my grandfather so I shut myself in my room for days on end and compose, sometimes I would also draw. My grandfather and I had many disputes due to this I spent less time with him, most people really. At the age of 15, I became a recluse. I stopped attending different social occasions, this year being the last ball held at the Heart's kingdom that I attended. I dropped school and refused to leave my room, this was the main reason why he changed his mind. My stubbornness paid off, I managed to get my way. He eventually gave in and I integrated back into the world. He made me promise though that if I completed my father's diary, in honour of him, I could do any job that I wished- providing that it was honest and legal.

Sitting on the marble fountain, I opened the leather bound book. My father had completed fourteen and a half years of entries before I got the book. All of them gave detailed accounts of being heir to the throne of Octavia and then as the King of Clubs in the Neon Empire. Some of them describe the Irredessian wars and most of them explain what it was like when he was younger and under the control of his father. Most of the single papers were buried with him, the books were given to the Neon National museum, but I have the one that was left unfinished when he died. The half a year left unwritten was when he returned to his home land. He spent the time mourning the loss of his father and his battalion. He always felt selfish for leaving them, his words being "I left them in one damned act of selfish preservation". He would only speak to me and a maid, whom he held dear, due to his guilt. When I was old enough this book became mine.

Dear Diary,

Today has been eventful to say the least. I was informed that my friend and (from time to time) role model was not all that he seems. He is the last evil vampire in Neon, I would describe one but that image is something that should not be shared. I also had a daydream of him again, the mystery man at the ball. He bugs me still as I never learned anything else about him. We haven't met since and this hurts me every day. Just when I thought that I was going to get over him and not being able to see him again, I see an image of him in my mind.  
Prince Roderich Eilderstien

As I looked up from the book, a shiver ran through me. I do not normally dwell on that day but it really hit me today. Where is he now? Maybe he has even skipped the country, who am I to know where the man is now? Also, writing about those things unnerved me more than the picture, this is because seeing it in my own words forces the reality of those things back to me. It was soon forgotten though as I looked around me. The golden dusk sky, that now surrounded me, created a perfect light for the majestic white stone castle. It's appearance, as a building, would suggest that royalty didn't live there but they do regardless. It is one of the least decorated palaces that I have ever seen but it is home. I sighed as I witnessed the sheer beauty that was the sun setting, even the wind held it's tongue as it saw the marvellous sight. The streets were now alive with bright yellows and sombre (in comparison) ambers. Shutters of recently closes shops were the only things that could be heard, it was a vast contrast from the bustle of the day. This was something else that I am thankful for, the refreshing silence of the night. I held my breath as the silvery mist spread out along the towers, shrouding them in a mystic veil. The two churches, positioned in the east and west (St Matthais in the east and St Jerome's in the west) stood out against this fog. They stood, dutifully keeping watch over the people like a worry filled mother at her sick child's crib. At least they were far kinder than the people who they were named after. The clock, in the town's square, struck 2 and I realised that I am rather late. "King" Jerome forbids lateness.

With an almost ritualistic glance at the clock tower, for proof I began to walk towards the gates. The panic set in as I realised how late I actually was, 4 hours. Last time I was late, not even this late, the king drugged me and when I woke up- a week later- I was in prison. This lasted for a month as he doesn't care what happens to me really. I winced as I opened the door, God knows what mood he will be in. This plays a big part to how he is going to reinforce the rule of staying out past curfew.  
"Ah, Roderich my boy! Care for a drink?" a slurred, alcohol tainted voice called from the throne room.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up with wide eyes and an immense pain in my chest. Panic engulfed everything, my heart was pounding in my ears. I feel sick. Releasing the sheets from my clammy grasp, I realised that I actually hadn't sleeping, I had actually been knocked out somehow. I tried to calm my heavy breathing, this was to no prevail. I hadn't got the same refreshed feeling that you normally get from sleeping for a long time, rather the opposite actually. My head pulsed and my heart raced, pain attacked every inch of my body. I tried to calm myself but it isn't working.

"Prince..." a small and insecure voice emitted from the other side of the door, it was shortly followed by a quiet knock. My head made this sound five times louder than it actually is. I jumped from my bed, I was wearing the same navy blue suit from days before. How long I have been wearing it is knowledge beyond me. I winced, at the pain in my head, and answered.  
"Yes, who is it?" A young butler then entered, he stared at me with wide eyes and then ran at me. I just managed to catch the hysterical man. He looked up, into my eyes, with pure worry embedded into his.  
" You were gone for three days!" he sobbed. I could feel the warm tears cascade from his eyes and into my chest. I tried to comfort him but that has never been an asset of mine. Comforting people is harder than it looks, especially when they burst into your room and weep uncontrollably.

"Was I!?" I ask him in disbelief, at this point, I was pretty distressed myself. I tried to let him not see this. I just stroked his golden hair and let him cry.  
"Yes, the king put a sleeping powder into your wine again, I saw him preparing it in the kitchen but I did not say anything." he mumbled into my chest. (I am actually quite tall compared to most people in this kingdom) I took a long breath in, letting the words form in my head.  
"well, I am perfectly fine now my dear Francis. Do not worry yourself, especially over little old me." I chuckled as he pulled away from my chest to look at me. His powder blue eyes were stained with panic, tears still fell from those beautiful eyes A red line crawled across the bottom of his eyes and the bridge of his nose.  
"I am sorry for bursting in on you like that. I just couldn't bare to think of such a great friend as you being dead. I was scared." he muttered and I pulled him in for another hug.  
"Well you don't need to worry about me, my dear. You should worry about yourself." I say with a smile. He smiled weakly at me, still showing hints of that initial embarrassment. His cologne filled the air, I had only noticed now because of my panic and trying to calm him down. It was not overbearing like the other workers, it was rather the opposite. I lowered myself, so that I could be at eye level with him, and placed my hands on his shoulders. I then posed a question to the young butler.  
"Now do you promise to not worry about me?" he looked down and then slowly back up to me.  
"Ok , I promise" he nodded, smiled weakly and then fixed the stray strands of hair into his ponytail. I saw this as an opportunity to say something to him. He hardly gets a compliment and I think that is wrong. I have grown up knowing him and many just ignore him because he became a servant instead of following his father's role. What they don't know is that the King made it so that he couldn't.  
"You look perfectly fine so do not keep checking." I state with a bold smile. He smiled back but tried to hide his apparent embarrassment.  
"Thank you Prince but I must go now. Again, I am sorry for invading your privacy." he spoke, looking to the floor. It was as if he did not want to leave. He bowed and then hurried from my room.

As you can see, the king ruins so many people's lives. He ruined poor Francis as well as stealing many days from me. I have never liked the king- even when I was a child and he was a mere member of the Clubs' guard- because of many reasons but that is the main one. He treats me as though I am someone that he can senselessly punish and that I won't say a word in defence. Yes, I am patriotic but not to him- my father was the only leader who I supported with my whole being. Maybe it is because he is jealous of my father; he was, after all. the people's choice. My father actually worked his way up from nothing in the Neon Imperial Guard, it was only by chance that he managed to get in to the guard. They do not accept people who weren't born in any part of the Neon empire or anyone who were not of nobility. He wanted to fight but on his own terms- unlike the pact between grandfather and him. When the heirless king died and my father finally decided to reveal his identity, the people appointed my father. He was already well respected within the community at the time but, when his identity was revealed, they wanted him to be leader more. When my father passed, I was too young and grief stricken to be king so they appointed a distant relative of the king before father. He is jealous of me because I am the son of the people's choice. They loved my father but the name Carriedo only strikes fear. He probably feared me for, one day, I will make them see him for the cruel and vindictive man that he truly is. This is why he fears anyone who is in contact with me, they will be the first to know when I will plan my revenge.

I gave a quick look around my room, mainly to calm these anger led thoughts. The sparsely furnished room was becoming a stranger to me, almost everything seemed so cold to me. Even the once friendly, crimson walls seemed to be my prison. A window lay next to my bed, behind it held my true home. White satin curtains billowed towards me: they were the only things, besides the ban, keeping me away from my true love. A desk was situated in the middle of the room, opposite the oak and brass door. Underneath a cork board covered in sheet music and half heartedly written scores lay the only fond memories I hold in this place, my ebony piano. I swooped over to it, the only place in this room that could bring joy into my resent filled core. The hard ivory was as cold as the first day that I had played it, this is probably because it hasn't been played in months. First, before sitting down, I had to complete my ritual. I ran my index finger, ever so softly, across each of the keys in turn- starting at the top and ending on the lowest C. With this complete, I sunk into the leather seat. A cold breath filled my lungs as I straightened my posture and placed my hands above the keys that deemed suitable for the start of this piece. I had mentally named it "the broken pact" for the understandable reasons of the emotions felt when playing such a piece.

Images of an imaginary audience filled my mind as my hands floated over the keys. They danced to this fatal lullaby as if nothing was wrong in this entire action. I knew what was wrong though. Flawed beings are humans, the only reason that I am glad to not be one. They are so easily broken and, no matter what happens to them in this short amount of life that they are given, they always meet the same end. A scarred past is nothing to a human as they are always trying to battle with another on who has felt the most pain. They all want the power that only certain beings are capable of coping with, they think that they can do a better job than the powers that keep them in line. Such power crazy beings, I despair for their sanity- well, that is if they have any left. With every note came more tears until they rolled onto the keys themselves. Maybe we all have the mentality of humans though, we are all flawed in many aspects. Humans are just more reluctant to share their knowledge of this fact- they tend to show their flaws blatantly, denying them when asked about them though. The grief all turned to anger and a passion to achieve my previously stated desires- it was as if a fire had lit inside me. I will kill the king, no matter what it takes. Many bands of light streamed from the piece, as my hands changed to it's proper speed- due to an increase in fluency- more of this light danced. They soared high and swooped low, an intriguing sight for even a fictional audience. We shouldn't dwell on the past and the mistakes of dead men, no matter how terrible these sins seem. I try to only focus my mind on my most recent flaws, rather than the ones of my past. This task always proves to be a difficult one but I have managed to do it many times before. The flame dulled down to a mere candle, flame in comparison, by the piece's melancholy outro. My hands danced but the music didn't, how could one dance in such dismal conditions? It managed to enthral the audience of passing clouds though. With an almost inaudible sigh, I released my hands from the keys and my foot from the pedal. I stood up after this, the silence growing in the room now felt as if the music was never truly there.  
"Today is going to be a long day" I mumbled, adjusting my glasses and abandoning the piano.

It is a long day but it is going to be worth it, one to remember to say the least. Maybe I will meet him again, Gilbert Beilschmidt. My mother would always warn me against him, she probably would if I met him again. She lives somewhere in the north, away from me and the memories of father. She despised him as he could have posed a threat to the kingdom. To be honest, I couldn't care less. Although he was a threat to the kingdom, both when it was under my father's rule and now that I am potentially the new leader, I wanted him to sat here. I want him to come back. The annoyingly handsome man took over my life in one single day, it has gotten to the point of me not caring about the kingdom anymore- this was an option un-thought of before I met him. I would let the world burn. The only problem being that I haven't seen him since that day, we haven't met in 4 years. I sighed it off as I tried to escape the thoughts, maybe it is pointless thinking of him now. He has probably forgotten me by now, I am painfully plain after all. An image appeared on my ceiling, it was of many people dancing across the white landscape. Ladies in a vast array of colourful dresses and men in suits ranging from black to burgundy. Music poured into my mind; it was a jovial piece, fitting for the occasion. Aristocracy and commoners were all engaged in lively conversation, social status didn't matter on days like this one. Towards me stood a young man, it was him. Crimson eyes and a devilish grin staring back at me, the other features of his face were clearly blurred due to not seeing his face for years. His suit was a complete mess but it was refreshing. To see all of this grace and then to see him, it almost calmed me. As I closed my eyes and then opened them, a few moments later, the figures had disappeared.

The clock tower chimed 12, I counted as usual. I looked out of the window for some subtle comfort, the outdoors have always provided me with this hope. After the other day, however, I cannot leave the palace for a week. The king saw this as a fitting punishment for me as I am always outside. He took away my only sanity for a whole week; if I stay in for too long, I would most likely loose my mind. At least two days of the ban have already passed and the ball is situated in the palace. I have been waiting for the day of the ball, today, for many months. The ban isn't really going to keep me from leaving anyway, I am going to leave now in fact. I stood up and let the previous thoughts escape my mind, I need to keep my mind as clear as possible for later. If there is a chance that he is there, I do not want to mess up my chances of speaking to him. Also knowing me, I will probably drop out the secret of the cardinal to the wrong person.

There we are again, the image of that thing bore into my mind. His name is the only thing needed to bring back that horrific image. I closed my eyes, to try and forget, but that attempt was all in vain. This actually made it worse, the image allowed to manifest in the darkness. A shudder clambered up my spine as I walked to the door, I need to find a way out of here. I stopped, remembering that I had forgotten my book- that damned book. I have to read it before giving it back to Bertwald, it mat not be read today as I have other business to attend to but I may as well take it with me. I walked to the book shelf and slid the leather bound book from it's place. All of the bitterness that I felt fall from it on the day that I was handed it came back in full form. It hurt me in a way- of all the things that it could portray, it had to be left with the truly worst emotions. I managed to make my way back into the corridor with the book now tucked into my blazer. Along the left wall sat many windows, they made the outside world seem so much closer to my grasp than it actually is. For my sanity, I need to get out of here now. My breathing was becoming tight, a sign that I should be finding a way out. All of the noises in the hall now were amplified to a horrifying level, it was as if the whole building was screaming at me. I have to blame him for this, he knows what happens when I am left indoors for long periods of time- he does all of this deliberately. I hate him for bringing out this sheer panic in me- if only he let me go wherever I wanted in times like this, some of my hatred would be gone.

"Ah, hate. Such a strong emotion for someone as small as yourself." a gruff voice informed. That voice, it was the cardinal's. With a slight jump beforehand, I spun around on my heels. My heart began racing further than it already was, the need to get out of here increasing with every shallow breath. A hunched form stood before me, he was draped in a dark cloak. The image of his other form was the only thing that I could see in place of his shadow riddled face. I knew that it wasn't actually like that, what kind of idiot would go out like that anyway, but I wouldn't allow myself to see anything different.  
"Uh, what..d...do you m...me...mean?" I stammer, the fear rendering my ability to speak with any thought inactive. I froze on the spot and stared straight into his eye.  
"When you have been around for as long as I have, you find that you are able to pick up on others emotions." he began to laugh in a manner that concerned me greatly, maybe he didn't realise that I knew what that statement actually meant.  
"oh..... Well, I have to go now." I mumbled awkwardly and began to speed walk away from that crazy man. He was still laughing as he walked away to the stairs, this unnerved me greatly. Despite him being out of sight, my panic still remained. Something of that scale couldn't just fall for a mind, it would probably take a few hours for it to truly dissipate. I wanted to retreat back to my room but I have business to attend to. I need to meet with my good friend Ludwig, this is concerning the cardinal mainly, and then read Bertwald's book. Ludwig has helped me through many of my troubles so far and I decided to repay him for this grand gesture. The only problem is the ban. If the king has been as thorough as he was last time, he has informed all of the staff at bars and other places that I go of the ban. I have to meet with him to postpone this meeting until my freedom returns. I need to speak with him anyway, regarding the problems with the Cardinal. Although it is the awkward way out, but my exit is by the mausoleum- next to the right wing ballroom. I think that this is a strange place to build such a thing but who am I to question on of the greatest architects of all time? Not many people come to this part of the palace anyway, due to the rumors of a curse. Many people have been said to have died in this part so most of the workers and guests do not visit this part until a special event.

I gave myself a mental pat on the back for this. In a year, I have changed my fear of the king to the person and feelings against him that I have today. I wouldn't have dared to break his rules then but now I manage to do that on a daily basis. I do not disrespect authority, I would give my life to the causes and motivations of a good man, it is just that the King doesn't deserve the authority given to him. He doesn't bother me anymore- well, that is until I see him in person. All he is good for is the gallows; I do not mean that light-heartedly either. I do believe that my father should have put him there long ago. They will see him for the scum that he is and appoint a new, more worthy leader. He deserves this, although it is an easy way of letting him off. Once I get any considerable amount of power, I shall put him in his place. That is if I let him live that long. He will be forced to renounce his title, as the tyrannical leader absorbed in his completely perverted agenda, and be made slave to the fiery pits of hell. This city will finally be free from his disgusting ways and I shall be the one to lead the people to glory. Jerome's filthy blood will run through the hallowed halls of this godforsaken castle. Another monster to haunt the walls, another reason to destroy this palace. Only the flame can vanquish the core of evil embedded into this once perfect building. All of the bitter hatred and resentment will be purged from my soul and all of the misery will be stripped from the length and breadth of the land. I will be able to get rid of the fear, that is etched into the back of my skull, of his punishments. The beatings, the drugs, the bans- these things will be no more. The charcoal flag of the Carriedo family will be trodden into the ground, the most fitting place for an object of such hate. My father will finally be free to rest, knowing that his land is in a worthy ownership for I shall be the mercy this land so desperately needs. Jerome, the bastard, will have his brutal and gory demise soon enough. I will make sure of that.

The darkened room that lay out before me was a drastic contrast to the cream and gold coloured dancehall. Five podiums lay in the room, all carrying coffins embossed with different insignias and draped in their flags. My father's coffin was in the middle, as he was the last of these great men to die, in the only place that held some form of light. I walked slowly over to it, letting my mind remember him in his former glory. My father was a tall man with equally broad shoulders, the perfect example of a true warrior. Despite his looks and forced cold façade, he was a man with a heart of gold. Mother would always yell at him for being too generous or too soft hearted but he never stopped. His flag, the red and gold backed crest of the Braginski family, lay across the lid of his coffin. Engraved into the side were the words "king Ivan Braginski"  
"At least you are not here to see the atrocities committed within the walls of your kingdom. Sleep well father." I whispered, looking into the mahogany coloured ceiling. I moved around the coffin after this and towards the large, stone door. The vibrant light pierced through the minuscule crack in the door. Gathering all of my strength, although there isn't a lot of it, I prized the heavy door open. Even more of the glorious light powered through- this time- it filled the entire room. I smiled as the realised that I finally had my freedom, I am home. The tapping of my heels on the flagstones changed to an almost inaudible shuffling across the dewy grass. The change was refreshing, this was the small freedoms that I live for.

"Ah, Roderich. Sneaking out again, I see, what did you do this time?" a loud voice with a rather harsh accent questioned, they gripped into my shoulder as they spoke. I froze in sheer terror, the voice sounded familiar but there was no way for me to put a face to it. They let out an almost forced laugh before speaking again.  
"So after all those years, you cant remember the voice of your old friend. My boy I am offended." Only one person calls me that now, it was a habit passed on by his father. I have just gotten used to people calling me that now. It is my old school friend and drinking buddy, Lord Ludwig Beilschmidt. I smiled and turned on my heels, knowing who it was dropped my fear in an instant.

Before me was the strangest man that I have ever met. He stood over 6 foot tall, clad in a ripped and dirty dinner suit. Most of him was modifications, many of the survivors of the Irredessian civil war had been forced to share the same fate. His left eye was nothing more than a patch of concentrated green light coming form a patch of patterned brass. He had scraped back his blond hair to show a huge white scar running down his mouth to his ear- another war wound. Honestly, the survivors do things like this just to make themselves appear intimidating so that they are not mugged. This is not what I find particularly strange about him, his looks are rather common around anyone old enough to have fought in the wars, but his actions were. He abandoned his brother (and his inherited titles of Lord and Prince of Hell) to become a petty criminal. Now, in my honest opinion- away from my thoughts as a friend- these are the most absurd things that a so called sane man can do. Something was wrong with him but he never chose to tell me what. I knew that his lover had gone missing but that is not the actions one takes to overcome something like that.

"You could have told me that it was you, instead of terrifying me." I sighed, walking with him. I had no idea where we were going, or a desire to know, all I need from this meeting is his advice.  
"Well, you know how it goes. I have always loved a joke with my closest friends" he smiled brightly. This made me realise how drunk he truly was. The green light of his left eye flickered around frantically as he guided me across the nearest road. I cannot blame him for being this cautious, he is the most wanted man in Aeria due to war crimes and various accounts of petty crime.  
"Yes usually at said friend's expense!" I felt a smile creep onto my face at this; when he is in this mood, it is truly impossible to not feel the same.  
"So why did you want to meet with me? even though you have been banned from leaving the castle." he changed the subject, his voice and expression drained of laughter.  
"Well, I promised you a drink and-"  
"Come on Roderich, what do you take me for? I know that you have something else in mind, away from the alcohol.

What do I tell him? I know that he is my ally and that he despises Jerome nearly as much as myself but he has the perfect grounds to say no. One more major crime could kill him. He takes crime in his stride but, if anyone finds out about this, it could end in my only true ally being executed. No one could truly have the courage to go against the king in that way, even I would be reluctant. And not forgetting the disruption it would cause in the church, to go against the church is to go against God after all. What if he goes to the police or even the king with this? They would surely have my head, even if I am the true heir to the throne. Think Roderich, he is getting impatient.  
"I need to ask for a favour. As much as I hate saying that, this is important." I hesitated, looking to the floor. The relief filled me as the words slipped from my mouth but the panic remains, what did I expect from a panic so strong?  
"Yes, what is it? You know that you can ask me anything." he mentioned during the hesitant pause.  
"Yes I do. It is...well, I need you to gather information regarding Cardinal Mugrezi. Rumors carry, as you know..." I mumbled, not knowing what to tell him next.  
"And what rumours are these, I can't find information if I do not know the subject of study." he questioned as we pushed through the masses of people. I winced, that question was inevitable but still came as a large shock.  
"Well, erm, I heard that the Cardinal is a vampire."  
"Absurd, that man is nothing more than a pious fool. If it is your wish, though, I will see into it." he forced a smile and then looked away. It was as if he truly believed this but wanted to deny it, as a great man of God, he didn't want to disrupt the church. As the silence grew, I remembered my secondary motive for coming out today.  
"I am dreadfully sorry but we must part ways now, I have some more business to attend to." I began, showing him the book that lay at my hip "we must have that drink another day."  
"That is ok Roderich, farewell." he nodded once before walking away, probably to the inn. I sighed, the relief of his reaction taking over, and strolled towards the church. The ornately decorated building was the only place to get peace around here. As we were walking in that direction anyway, I only have to cross the road to get to the church in question.

It didn't take long to get to the top, it was only a couple hundred steps. The room that lay here was nothing more than a small circle of bricks. I moved over to the hole in the wall- posing as a window- and looked out into the city below. Rain lay along the floor, embellishing the charcoal coloured cobblestones in their silver glow. The crimson sandstone buildings, topped with slotted slate, pierced the powder blue sky like great flags. This was the first time in a while that this kingdom got any form of sunlight- we are normally a bright kingdom but the king, if that is an acceptable term to call him, made this change- and many of the people here are revelling in this fact. I simply stood and stared a the grandeur of this sight, it has been a while since I saw something of such beauty. Since the kings ban, even the royals are not allowed to produce and display any forms of artwork. Music, thankfully, is another matter. Only select few can produce and play music, myself being one of them. The only scenes as beautiful as this can be seen in nature and that- unlike art in this nation- is inaccessible to people of more unfortunate subjects. Many trees lay inside of the walls, most of them were fruiting apple trees or archaic oaks. Throngs of merchants and peasants wandered aimlessly through the town, they weaved in and out of the pavement- trying to escape the aim of the both parked and moving who were on their way to market. The observed these people although they were oblivious to the events taking place around them. Proud turrets of the white stone castle seemed to paint themselves into the morning sky. They were a small, simple example of architectural perfection. A stark, pristine mountain range lay just outside of the kingdom's gates. From here, the belfry of St Mathais, I could see the full length and breadth of the land. I smiled proudly at the realisation of my location, father and I had "constructed" this church. In other words, father ordered people to help him construct the mammoth building whilst I stayed by his side. an interest with the aesthetic appeal of the architecture, not the practical means.

Upon closer inspection of the land, I noticed a young boy through the streets near the market. His small dishevelled frame was but a pinprick upon the seemingly spotless painting that is this city. Begging bowl in hand, he makes his way through the careless crowds. One or two people stop and put money in his small wooden bowl but many just walked past him as if he never existed. They probably thought that it would be for the best if he didn't. Children were usually sent out, by their own family, as beggars for the entire family. This was to escape the deadly child labour, a place where you never leave, or the tax officers who would beat anyone they could find- children were no exception. He tried to smile for sympathy but it was hurting him deeply- would he even have a home to go back to when he is finished? Amongst the forest of fir trees, on the other side of the kingdom, was a child- who was imitating a wild animal. Nobody stood with her, watching her play- she had obviously been abandoned. Most likely a child destined to die, being of such a poor family. No pride was left in her vacant, wide eyes. Her torn clothes couldn't possibly protect her but she seems to not show any concern to this- maybe because she would be used to it by now. On the side of my nearest location, black carriages rode through the town-they were drawn by black, golden clad horses. They were all dressed in black, men in their three-piece-suits and women in their long gowns. All of them had poorly painted smiles fixed to their faces, this was merely for the benefit of the children in the accompanying carriages. Whispered words of comfort were exchanged between the members of the first carriage. They were all heading for Saint Jerome's church.

This world is full of despair, generally caused by the humans. My father said that, before their arrival in the 1400's, the four kingdoms lived in somewhat peace. He was part of the spades kingdom at the time and, although he felt uncomfortable, still held this feeling of peace there. He had lived for many years, as elves tend to do, before I was born into this land- he even saw the arrival of the humans. It was a brutal affair, they thought that they had free reign of this land- forced people to speak their languages, killed those who didn't. The humans were nothing but someone who ruined everything they touched, they had destroyed their home planet and then proceeded to destroy ours. I do not hate them or claim that all pain is their faults but they are part of the reason for our planet's despairs.

I picked up Bertwald's book with the intention of reading it. This didn't happen as the priest of this church, Father Carmichael, rushed up the stairs towards me.  
"My lord." he stopped to catch his breath "there is a guard looking for you, it is nearly time for the ball and the king wanted to let you know that you can go. He knows that you are not in your room." He stopped again. The pauses indicate that he had ran all the way here. "The king knows that you are gone." he repeated at the end, to make sure that the information stuck in. I wasn't sure that either of us were thinking properly in this moment. I nodded to him and began to run down the stairs, throwing my bag over my shoulder, and- with an ungainly wobble- I sprinted towards the door. The book now lay at my side, with every heavy step it came crashing back down into my leg. The thought of yet another one of his beatings or threats is enough to drive any sane man crazy. I ran towards the castle in the desperate home that the back door was open.

To my luck, it was still open slightly. I slid through the minuscule gap with care and began to make my way through the mausoleum. Maybe I can tell him that I was in the dancehall.  
"Surely a sane man wouldn't believe that." I muttered to myself, I have never really been positive in situations like this and I am not prepared to start now. The guards have probably already checked in here so what is the point in lying? Before turning to the door, I ran my hand through my hair and tucked my shirt back in. This was in the pathetic attempt to make myself look as though I hadn't been running around.

"And where have you been?" a cold, sneering voice barked as I turned on my heels to see the king, his pinprick eyes fixed in a glare.  
"I was paying my respects to my father, I miss him dearly." I mumbled, changing my plan as he caught me in the mausoleum. Technically, it was the truth- I show him my daily respects to my father, there was just another meaning for the visit today.  
"And the open door?" his voice raised with suspicion, along with one eyebrow.  
"It was far too dark in here." I murmured, gaining a somewhat confidence in my excuse- it was rather dark in here anyway so this was plausible. A long silence grew as he processed the information; during this, my emotions ran haywire. The panic attacked every inch of my body, no matter what, I couldn't stop this reign of immense terror.  
"Very well. Repeat to the ballroom and don't do it again, you had us all worried." he spat and strolled out. The last line was a lie, he only cares about himself.

I sighed, relief swept through my voice, and walked towards the ballroom. Out of the two, this ball has always been held in the left wing halls. This was the day that I have been waiting for months to arrive- since Jerome announced it, to be exact. Awaiting my entry, I toyed with the sleeves of my blazer- what if he is there tonight? It is a ball for all of the kingdoms after all. He could be right here, under the same roof as me again. What if he had forgotten about me already? What if I was hanging onto the thought that he would remember someone as boring and as talentless, in the field of conversation, as me?  
"Roderich, Jack of Clubs" one of the door keepers called; I nodded and raised my hand. As I walked from the back of the line, he unlocked the door and checked the reservations (made by the king).  
"Thank you" I whispered upon entering the room.

The string quartet, who played at the front of the ballroom, played a sombre tune. I smiled in their direction for one of them is my close friend and hired spy, Tino Väinämöinen. He stopped playing his violin and nodded, in my direction. I changed my gaze from them and turned to the dancing masses. The sweet nostalgia rang through my form, it was as if it were an exact replica of that night in the kingdom of Hearts- where I found that rough talking commoner who seemingly stole my heart. If only I could turn back to that day, somehow find better things to say, I would give anything. Money, Power, even my soul. None of the crowd had noticed me yet, or perhaps my mindless wandering, as they were caught up in their own jovial conversation. I do not blame them for suck unquestioned enjoyment as many of the lower classes do not get time like this often. They have to constantly worry about how they are going to survive another day so they rarely get time alone. People like me get to converse with royalty of other kingdoms on a daily basis, mainly threats and hate filled insults mind you, but they barely even talk to their own royalty. At this moment in time, only the king noticed me. I looked at him, only for a brief second in fear of that venom filled glance, only to be greeted with a hate filled smirk. It was as if he knew my motives, felt why I was searching in such a lost manner. Feeling a deep unease settle in the pit of my stomach, I began to walk through the crowd.

Although this didnt cure the unease, it probably made it worse in all honesty, it was better than having a conversation with that evil man. Searching the room for any sign od a familiar face, I clasped eyes on many different types of people.Peasents and commoners, royalty and aristocracy, scholars and pious leaders, knights and philosophers. Many of which I gladly knew.

The king's younger brother being one of these people. He was a wonderful man, unlike his brother, a just and merciful man. He has aided me in many times of need- even and especially when the problem was his brother. He even abandoned his hometown to help my father during the Octavian wars; even when the obvious punishment would be exile from his own country. I respect the man for that as his brother was hiding behind the Nyxian army, without any regard to the reason behind war and without joining the army. This is why I try to help him in anyway possible. He tried to brush off the fact that he helped off, always telling me that I don't need to repay him, but that is a lie. My father owes a debt which he can no longer pay so- as it is my duty to throne and country- i try to help my father's allies in any way possible.

Another one of my allies stood and spoke with him, an ex-castle guard called Elizah Dimon. She was expelled from the castle guard when she was caught taking Mist Blue and Phantasmagoria on her job. Many of the other members did the same but they weren't relived of duty because they were not women and not of bottom class. Due to the hypocrisy of this treatment, she vowed to never work for the king again.


End file.
